Arrows and Peaches
by Naomi4694
Summary: After Link mentions using Sheik as a fighting technique for Zelda in Super Smash Bros Melee, she ventures off to test how Sheik could really help her fight. That is until she meets another princess of Smash. Now Sheik will do what he can to help the princess become a superior fighter without blowing his cover.


"Link stop asking. The answer is no." Zelda followed the tiled floor down the hallway. They had just finished eating and were on their way to their own designated room. It's been three days since she was invited to participate in Super Smash Bros Melee, and Link wasn't exactly allowing her to have an enjoyable first impression.

"My princess you do not understand. Having Sheik participate in Smash would make you a legend here. Two people in one is extraordinary!"

She sighed out of irritation. "It's too much to handle. They invited me, Princess Zelda to be apart of Smash, not Sheik." She took a pause. "I would feel like a cheater." She clenched her glove in her hand.

Link locked his fingers together behind his head. "I mean if it was part of our move set I don't think there would be an issue, but I respect you feelings, princess. I shouldn't be pressuring you." Link's face held a sincere smile, which made the blonde smile back in delight. "Thank you Link. I am really looking forward to be a part of Smash this time."

Link and Zelda walked a little further down the hall until they reached the door with the golden nameplate on it "Zelda" it stated.

"Well this is where we separate. Rest well Link, pleasant dreams." The princess bowed slightly to her friend, as it was part of her royal manners to do so. She unlocked and opened the door to her room. "You as well Zelda. I shall greet you in the morning. Goodnight!"

Zelda locked the door behind her as she entered her room. Link was on his way back to his own. After taking a seat on her bed, the princess couldn't shake the thoughts in her head.

"Would Sheik really make me an improved fighter? We are required to show our biggest strengths on the battlefield after all…" She has not completed in a battle yet, as Melee just begun so there was time to think of battle tactics. "Does Sheik really make me a better fighter?" Glancing at the time, it was about 10:30pm.

"I cannot rest until I discover my true potential. Everyone should be in their rooms by now, they won't know."

With that said, Zelda quietly left her room and left the mansion to the yard out back; a usual spot for fighters to practice, right next to a forest used for jump practices, where she could easily run to hide in if needed.

Zelda took a heavy sigh. "Ok. Let's see what I can do." Magic at her fingertips, she motioned her hands around her body until a white aura concealed her completely. Once vanished, revealed was the male Sheikah, Sheik.

"I only need about an hour or so. If I'm too tired in the morning I'd rather not make excuses." Sheik explained to himself. He approached the settings screen on the battle ground. All noises were muted to avoid any loud disturbance. As much as he wished for a less open way to practice, this was the only option available. He selected the Green Greens stage and prepared his computer rival, which he decided to make a clone of Link.

And it all began. Punches, kicks, projectiles. Link showed Zelda this practice stage only yesterday, so she had a sort of idea on how to fight. Sheik was a character that needed some action. All was going well for the first 25 minutes. Sheik was able to pick up his strengths and weaknesses. Focus was never lost.

Up until now that is.

A strange rustle was heard in the distance Sheik knew it wasn't from this match. He left the battlefield, too panicked to turn off training, and ran into the forest like he planned. Emerging from the opposite side of the forest was the other princess of Melee. Her usual smile shining proudly on her face.

"Is that…Peach?" Sheik whispered from behind the bush. She appeared to be by herself and her motive for being out here this late was unknown. Sheik couldn't tell where she was going. Peach's blue eyes locked onto the activated battlefield

"Well that's peculiar." She noted. "But maybe this is a sign that I should practice how I fight! Then I can challenge Bowser to a match!" Confidently Princess Peach took the place of Sheik without knowing. Sheik sighed in the background. "Well, looks like that takes care of tonight. I hope she can handle items being on."

Sheik continued to observe Peach and the way she fought. She seemed very unsure of herself. This was no surprise considering she was also a new player at Melee; however, she did not have much of a fighting background like Sheik. Her damage was racking up at high. 117%. Sheik couldn't bare to watch Link of all people defeat a fragile princess like Peach. The Link clone grabbed a Bob-omb. Sheik knew that if Peach were to get hit, she'd be KO'd.

Running from his hiding spot, Sheik lifted Peach in his arms and leaped away from Link's blow. "Princess Peach are you alright? You were just about to face defeat."

The princess looked up to her savior. "Oh yes, I am fine dear stranger."

Sheik placed the princess back on her feet. He cleared his throat. "I apologize for my intrusion princess. I couldn't bare another being hurt unfairly before my eyes."

"I suppose I am just not the fighting type! I only came out here to release my excitement being here, seeing what it was like after dark." Peach exclaimed. "Thank you so much uh…?"

"Sheik, you may call me Sheik. I am not part of Smash, but I do have fighting experience that I am willing to teach to legends such as yourself." Sheik thought about the words that came out of his mouth. All he came out here to do was practice, but this sweet princess doesn't have a harmless bone in her body. Zelda may need to face her one day and would feel so wrong. This was a beneficial idea.

Peach's eyes grew wide looking into Sheik's red ones. "Oh my, that is very gracious of you Sheik. But it does seem a bit late don't you think?"

"Tomorrow after dark." Sheik prepared. "We will start your practice on making you an ideal Smash fighter." He paused before speaking again. "But princess, I would please ask of you to keep my appearance a secret between us. I mean no harm, but again I do not belong here, and others may get the wrong idea."

Peach nodded her head. "I promise Sheik. I trust you. This secret is safe with me!"

Sheik and Peach said their goodbyes for the night and settled back in their own rooms for the night. Zelda, tucked in her own bed stared at the ceiling with many thoughts dancing through her head.

"I'm going to help Peach," She turned her head and closed her eyes. "I just hope I am going about it in the right way."

**Hey guys! It's surely been a while! I am a full-time student and a part-time employee, so time's really been slipping past me. With Smash Ultimate being released, the only was to properly celebrate is with…a Melee story! I actually wrote the first tiny paragraph back in high school, so I decided to continue it! I cannot promise how often I'll be updating because of my schedule but I'll do my best! **


End file.
